


lost and a sneeze

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spy Kids (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: "Carmen and juni. Gravity falls -- aww you sneeze like a kitten! 83 (carmen's the sneezer)"Carmen and Juni are stuck on Leeke Leeke, with the threat of a Slizzard hanging over their heads.
Relationships: Carmen Cortez & Juni Cortez
Kudos: 1





	lost and a sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> ah this takes place during sk2. somewhere. idk where exactly but i just know theyre on the island and their tech won’t work 
> 
> pretty much an au where they spend a lot more time on leeke leeke than the few days in the movie

All Carmen did was sneeze.

"Hah, guess I never realized it before," Juni remarked, staring down at the plan.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She retorted, looking up at her brother.

They were sitting behind a rock, avoiding the slizzard’s gaze. Carmen had sketched out a plan in the dirt in front of her, one that would be able to let them get past it without aggravating it.

They had lost Gerti hours ago, her goal to find her brother before he would end up doing anything worse or getting any more hurt. Both Carmen and Juni had tried to convince her that it wasn’t a good idea to go off on her own, that they would help if they could just continue on, but she had left before they could really stop her.

They had continued on, hearts weighed down by not only the disappearance of Gary, but now with the worry of if Gerti would be okay in the long run as well. 

“I mean that you sneeze like a kitten,” Juni spoke up matter-of-factly. 

Carmen’s eyes widened as she put her hand over Juni’s mouth to shut him up as the slizzard reached its head out above the two of them. It waved its head around for a moment before retreating for a moment. “You are _so_ lucky that I masked our scents.” She hissed, glaring at her brother. “And what are you _talking_ about?”

“You sneeze like a kitten!” He laughed, quieter this time, meeting her glare with a wide grin.

“I tried to be quiet so it wouldn’t pick up the sound,” She growled, tapping the ground. “I do _not_ sneeze like a kitten.”

“Ah, but you do,” Juni replied, his grin never leaving.

Carmen rolled her eyes, focusing back down on the plan drawn out on the ground. She began to to explain how it was going to work out, how the two of them would eventually figure it out, with-

And then Juni sneezed.

When he sneezed, he managed to somehow ruin the plan that she had so carefully planned out. Her eyes widened and she almost yelled at him. She stopped herself.

And yet...

A hiss could be heard from up above them.

The slizzard had found them.

“New plan,” Carmen began, standing.

Juni was at her side in seconds. “And that is?”

“Run!”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
